


Rak

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: Táto je pre helsl, ktorá si žiadala pokračovanie "Lva".Neviem, či to bude to, čo si si od toho sľubovala, pretože niekedy je lepšie nevedieť, ale snáď i tak poteší. A nielen Teba :)





	Rak

**Author's Note:**

> Táto je pre helsl, ktorá si žiadala pokračovanie "Lva".  
> Neviem, či to bude to, čo si si od toho sľubovala, pretože niekedy je lepšie nevedieť, ale snáď i tak poteší. A nielen Teba :)

 

Ne, John nebyl tak zběhlý v dedukcích, chybělo mu rozsáhlé pojetí světa, miliony detailů naskládané tak, aby tvořili ucelený obraz, viděný  jako okem včely.  
Co však uměl lépe, bylo vyznat se v emocích. Ve vlastních občas tápal, jako nakonec každý z nás, ale číst _cizí_ emoce – to bylo pro něj jednoduché. A pokud šlo o Sherlocka – až neuvěřitelně snadné.

Nechal ručník ručníkem na podlaze koupelny a vydal se za ním do obýváku. Už měl vodítko a jediné co musel udělat, bylo pustit se po té nejisté stezce za tím zvířetem, které se ho před chvílí zmocnilo. Nebo to alespoň velice dovedně předstíralo.

Sherlock se překvapeně otočil, do půl těla pořád nahý, roztrženou košili v ruce. Snažil se na tváři vykouzlit jeden ze svých samolibých výrazů ve stylu _Ještě jsi neměl dost?_ , ale vyšla mu z toho jen nějaká ubohá parodie. Když byl vzrušený, John do něj mohl nahlédnout snáz.  Přišel až k němu, vzduch ho na nahé kůži rozehřáté sprchou studil, ale on se tím nehodlal rozptylovat.

„ Myslím, že jsem se v oblasti dedukcí přece jen cosi přiučil,“ pronesl polohlasem a nehanebně sáhl do kapsy jeho kalhot. Sherlock na mikrosekundu zadržel dech, ale ani to Johnovi neuniklo. S výdechem se usmál a vytáhl odtamtud malou známou lahvičku.  
„ Chtěl jsi mě ošoustat, že jo, ty jeden parchante.“

Sherlock na něj dál bezvýrazně hleděl. _Obranná reakce_. _Nedělej nic a predátor si tě nevšimne._  
„Ale neudělal jsi to,“ John sjede pohledem na jeho rty a dlaní na vybouleninu jeho kalhot.  
Další polknutí, ne nepodobné tomu, které se před chvílí prodralo do Johnovi omámené postorgasmické mysli.  
„…protože?“  
Sherlock znovu polkne a kousne si do rtu. _  
A jsi chycený._

John není agresivní lovec. Neuhání svou kořist dlouhé kilometry, až nakonec padne únavou. John si umí počkat.  Umí čekat dlouhé hodiny, dokonce _roky,_  v jednom konkrétním případě. Za ten čas si vybudoval skutečně dokonalý systém _pastí._

Přesně dle předpokladu se Sherlock neovládne.  
„ Protože šlo o tebe.  Byl jsi naštvaný, chtěl jsem tě uklidnit. Vím, co na tebe platí.“  
_Znovu pokus o ten arogantní tón. A já naštěstí vím, co platí na tebe -_ uchechtne se v duchu John.  
„ Ne – chtěl jsi mnohem víc, ale přednější pro tebe byla moje touha.“  
Slabý ruměnec se vplížil na vysoké lícní kosti a začal polévat i zadní část krku. _Mám tě._

John sáhl po jeho opasku a usmál se, když ucítil, jak Sherlock sebou nepatrně škubnul. _Hovno lovec. Jsi mnohem zábavnější, když jsi kořistí.  
_ Byla to škodolibá myšlenka a tak si ji radši nechal pro sebe. Na rozdíl od Sherlocka lidi nerad zraňoval. To ovšem neznamenalo, že jeho mysl se vždy ubírala po nějakých svatých chodníčcích bezelstnosti.  Právě naopak.

Rozepl Sherlockovi kalhoty a pomalu jej vedl k pohovce, dokud na ní detektiv neupadl. Svlékl jej a nechal se vést instinktem. Své vzrušení nechal znít pouze jako tóny v pozadí, ale skutečná symfonie, ta se odehrávala na gauči pod ním – a také nad ním, za ním a nakonec _v něm._

Když se konečně ozval ten krásný hluboký tón, ničím nekontrolovaný, prostý jakýchkoli zábran a myšlenek, doprovázený chvěním a téměř bolestivým sevřením dlaní a dlouhých prstů na bocích, John se znovu v duchu usmál, ale neprozradil nic ze své taktiky. Nepotřeboval se chlubit,  rochnit se ve své dokonalosti. Ten nejlepší důkaz teď vedle něj spokojeně oddechoval.  
Místo toho zašeptal jen prosté: _„Miluji tě.“_

A lov byl u konce.

 

 


End file.
